Amour Impossible - Delena-
by Fiction Nessa
Summary: Elena entre à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls comme étudiante à la rentrée. Un nouveau médecin viens d'arriver. Il s'appelle Damon, physiquement une bombe et Elena sera affecté à son service! Quand pour la première fois Elena et Damon se croise c'est le coup de foudre. Mais c'est un amour impossible. Damon est son supérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : meilleure amie

Point de vue d'Elena

Nous y voila, c'est ma première journée de travail. Je déjeune avec ma meilleure amie Caroline. Et je commence juste après, je suis encore dans mon lit alors que je pense déjà au travail. Je me lève, je file sous la douche.

Quelque minute plus tard ...

Je suis vêtue d'une robe bleu marine avec des escarpins , je m'attache les cheveux en chignons. Ensuite je vais dans la cuisine, je me prend un café, je le boit tout en écoutant de la musique. J'envoie un texto à Care pour lui dire que je vais la chercher et que je vais pas tarder à partir. Puis je prend mon sac, et les clefs de ma voiture.

Dans ma voiture, je met la musique. Caroline habitez cinq minutes de chez moi. D'ailleurs j'y arrive , je me gare devant chez elle, puis je descend de la voiture et je sonne à sa maison. J'entend de la musique, j'entre dans sa maison.

\- Caaaaroooo je suis la !

-Ah super ! Ca va ma belle pas trop stressé ?

\- Un peu. Tu me connais trop bien !

\- Bien sur ! T'es prête à pour ta première journée ?

\- Oui, oui et toi tu va faire quoi ? Il faut que tu bouge. Pourquoi tu n'irai pas à la même université que moi ?

\- Oh oui pourquoi pas. J'irai voir dans l'après midi ! Aller je fini de me préparer.

\- Oui parce que il est déjà midi !

\- J'ai plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures.

Je lui souris, puis je m'associer son canapé.

-Elena ? Je la regarde

\- Oui ? Lui répondis-je

\- Merci, d'être la et de me conseiller et d'être ma meilleure amie !

\- C'est normal, tu ferai la même !

\- Oui, sans aucun doute !

Je m'approche d'elle et je la prend dans mes bras

-Je serai toujours la pour toi !

\- Je sais pareil pour moi.

\- Aller, on y va ? Lui demandai-je

\- Oui, allons manger. J'ai une faim de loup.

Je ris, elle prend ses clefs de mais l' puis nous partons direction Mystic Grill.

-Après le déjeuner, j'irai à l'université

\- Tu me dira, tu pourra m'envoyé un message.

\- Oui pas de soucis.

Nous arrivons au Mystic Grill, puis on s'installe en salle.

-Tu m'appelle ce soir, quand t'aura fini ta journée !

\- Oui je te raconterai tout en détails ! Lui dis-je puis lui fait un Plein d'œil.

On rigoles, u e serveuse arrive.

-Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Pour moi sa sera un menu du jour ! Dit Care à la serveuse.

\- Ca fera 2 alors ! Merci !

-D'accord ! Dit la serveuse. Puis elle repart.

-Alors, sinon niveau sentimental ? Me demande t-elle.

-Oh tu sais. Toujours célib et toi ? Lui répondis-je

\- Pareil ! J'aimerai bien trouvé, mais c'est dur quand même.

-Oui je sais bien, la même chose. Être aimé et aimé.

-Tout à fait. Bon parlons de chose qu'on aile. J'ai une idée, vu que tu travailles. Enfin le week end à l'hôpital. Et moi je vais essayer de trouver un boulot dans un magasin de vêtement. Ça te dirait une coloc ? Me dit t'elle

Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée...

-Oh mais oui très bonne idée, j'en serai ravie. Je fait le dossier demain vu que je suis de nuit demain soir ! Viens dormir à la maison ce soir ! Je viendrai te cherche !

-D'accord on fait comme ça alors ! J'ai hâte !

La serveuse vient amené nos plat,Je la remercie et on les déguste.

-Tu voudra que je te ramène chez toi? Je lui demande

-Oh non, j'ai des tas de truc à faire cette après-midi ! Me dit t'elle.

-Ou alors ... Je te prête ma voiture et tu viens me chercher au boulot quand j'ai fini.. ça sera plus pratique pour toi!

-Oh merci ! C'est gentil! On fait ça alors !

-C'est normal ! Je ferai tout pour que tu soit heureuse !

Elle me souris je lui souris en retour, puis la serveuse viens chercher nos assiettes

-Tu veux un dessert ?

-Non juste un café ça m'ira. Me dit t'elle

Deux café alors s'il vous plaît. Dis-je à la serveuse.

D'accord je vous apporte ça.

Ont souries à la serveuse.

-Du coup après on va à l'hôpital.

-Oui je commence dans une heure.

-Hm tu as hâte ?

-Énormément, voir comment ça va se passer...

La serveuse arrive avec nos cafés et la note, puis elle nous dit bonne journée et elle repart.

-Je vais payer la note ! Dis je

on peux payer à deux !

Non ! Je t'ai invité !

Puis je me lève, et je vais payer, ensuite je retourne à ma table.

-Voilà on y va ?

tu n'a même pas fini ton café, je voit que tu as beaucoup hâte !

Elle ris, je fait de même. Puis je bois une gorgée.

c'est vrai ! Dis-je

T'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer !

Je l'espère!

Mais oui tu verra !

Je fini mon café, Caro a déjà fini le sien.

-Aller on y va! Me dit Caroline.

-Oui, tu conduit ? Je lui tend mes clefs de voiture.

Oui avec plaisir !

Nous sortons du Grill, puis nous montons dans la voiture, direction l'hôpital.

-Ca ira avec l'université ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, je vais déjà me renseigné et avoir tout les papier nécessaire.

-D'accord tient moi au jus !

-Pas de problème !

Nous arrivons devant l'hôpital.

-Bon ben voilà j'y suis ! À ce soir ma belle ! Lui dis je puis je lui fait un bisous sur la joue

-À ce soir, bonne journée !

Je descend de la voiture, puis je rentre dans l'hôpital...

Voilà le tout premier chapitre de la Fiction Delena ! N'hésitez pas à commenté 😉


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre 

Point de vue D'Elena 

J'entre dans l'hopital , et je vais voir le responsable de l'hopital. J'arrive devant la secretaire.

-Bonjour, est ce que Monsieur Evans est la ? Demandai-je a la secrétaire?

-Oui, il est la. Vous pouvez entrez dans son bureau. Me dit t'elle en me fessant montre quelle est la porte.

-D'accord, merci.

Je m'avance vers le bureau puis je toque avant de pouvoir entre dans son bureau. Ensuite j'entend oui et j'entre dans son bureau...

-Bonjour monsieur Evans, je m'appelle Elena Gilbert. Je commence aujourd'hui. DIt-je.  
-Bonjour Mlle Gilbert, oui je me rappel ! Me dit t'il en me serrant la main.

Puis d'un coup ca frappe a la porte, puis la personne entre dans le bureau de monsieur Evans.

-Bonjour monsieur Salvatoré, ca tombe bien vous avait une jeune femme avec vous. Et Mlle Gilbert vous etes dans le service pédiatrique. Si je me rappel bien vous etes encore a l'université?  
-Oui tout a fait.  
-Monsieur Salvatoré, vous faites montré les vestiaires a Mlle Gilbert. bienvenue a vous deux dans mon hopital  
-Oui bien sur, merci  
-Merci et Bonne journéé dis-je a monsieur Evans.

Il me dit de même, puis nous sortons du bureau.

-Je m'appel Elena !

Je lui tend la main.

-Bienvenue, pour vous sa sera toujours docteur Salvatoré

OH lala il a pas l'air sympa lui, pourtant son physique beau yeux, j'en suis sur que si j'enleve sa chemise ben voila le torse de rêve. Je sort de mes pensé. Il me regarde de haut, puis je retire ma main.

-D'accord, docteur Salvatoré dis je en appuyant bien sur le Salvatoré.  
Puis on prend l'ascenseur.  
-Il y'a un vestiaires a chaque etage, mais nous c'est au 2 eme etage.  
-D'accord  
-Voila nous y sommes, les femmes c'est a droite et les homme a gauche et y'a aussi des douche on se rejoint ici dans 10 minutes.  
-OK.

Je rentre dans le vestiaires, personne a l'orizon. J'envoie un message a Caroline  
(SMS: La journee risque d'etre longue, rien que le docteur ou je suis. Ben il est tres stricte, je te raconte tout ce soir, je garde mon tel sur moi en mode vibreur. Bisous a ce soir)

10 minutes plus tard...  
J'ai mis ma blouse blanche plus mon stéthoscope autour de mon coup, cheveux attaché quelque stylos dans la poche. Et j'oublie pas de mettre mon telephone en vibreur, d'ailleurs elle ne ma pas repondu. Dans la salle des employés le docteur n'est pas encore la. Je me pose des question de pourquoi il ma dit son prenom. Surtout avec son visage d'ange, je le serai bien un jour, le voila qui arrive.

-Bonjour a tous ! Je me présente, je suis le nouveau docteur de cette hopital, appeler moi docteur Salvatoré.

Tout le monde se présente a lui, et moi je me présente aux autres pour ceux qui sont la.

-Elena, on y va? Les patients attendent pas apres nous.  
-Mlle Gilbert sera plus approprié.  
-Tres bien, comme vous voulez. Puis il souris en coin de ses levres.  
-C'est ce que je veux, vous etes toujours de cette humeur ?  
-Quelle humeur ?  
-Ca ! Vous repondez sec.  
-C'est comme ca professionnellement.  
\- Et vous comme ca aussi hors cette hopital ?  
-Vous le serez quand on sera hors cette hopital! me dit t'il en me faissant un clein d'oeil

C'est une blague ou quoi ? Il sais pas ce qu'il veux. Il viens de me proposer un truc ou quoi, je ne dit rien de plus. On arrive dans une chambre d'une petite de 5 ans.

Point de vue de Caroline.

Apres avoir déposer Elena a l'hopital, je vais directement à l'université. Je demande tout papier et je sais juste a ce moment precis ce que je veux. Et apres ca je vais cherche une demande de logement, pour Elena et moi même. Je vais directement un bar dans la ville, je m'assied a une table. J'envoie un message a Bonnie  
[Sms a Bonnie: Hey Bonbon, viens au Mystic Bar, bisous ma belle ]

En attendant Bonnie, je pris un livre et je commande une vodka. La serveuse me l'apporte assez rapidement. Quelque instant plus tard je recoit le message d'Elena je ricane a son message j'ai hate de savoir tout ca. Je lui repond que j'ai hate de savoir ca, et puis je l'envoie. Et je recoit celui de Bonnie qui me disais comme quoi, qu'elle arrive dans 10 minutes. Et en attendant je rempli le formulaire pour rentré a l'université. Puis je commence a remplir celui pour avoir un appartement avec Elena. Et j'ai comme idée avec Bonnie, mais faut j'en parle avec Elena avant. Donc je range le dossier de logement avant que Bonnie arrive.

Quelque secondes plus tard, je voit Bonnie arrivé. Je lui souris et je la prend dans mes bras.  
-Comment tu vas ma belle ?  
-Je vais bien et toi ? Ca fait du bien de te voir. Me dit t'elle.  
-Assied toi, et moi je vais bien. Oui ca fait du bien ! Comme tu peux le voir je suis en plein papasserie!  
-Oui, je voit ca.

Puis la serveuse arrive pour prendre la commande de Bonnie  
-je vais prendre un coca! Merci. 

Puis la serveuse part.  
\- Donc on disais ? Ah oui, c'est quoi tout ses papiers ?  
-Je vais m'inscrire a l'université.  
-Ah mais c'est une tres bonne idée, a la meme que la notre ?  
-Oui, tu y est aussi. c'est vrai.

On se souris puis on parle du passer et du futur.

Point de Vue d'Elena.

1 Heures avant la fin de la journée.

-Voila, on arrive a la fin de la journée Elena.  
\- Non c'est Mlle Gilbert je vous ai dit.

Pendant tout la journée, on s'est jeté plein de petit pic et des regard complice. On monte dans un ascenseur, et il reste bloqué tout les deux.

-Oh non faut que sa nous arrive le premier jour. Me dit t'il.  
Je m'approche de lui en souriant, a ce moment precis j'ai juste envie de lui arraché sa blouse blanche et son maillot.  
-Ce n'est pas tres grave.  
Je l'embrasse avec passion et fugue.  
-Non je ne peux me dit t'il en me repoussant... 


End file.
